


Day 079

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [79]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 079

Vidithari-Ruban smelled something off in the air. For weeks there had been no trouble in the wilderness, the bandits were loath to challenge an encampment of seasoned warriors, the Tal-Vashoth wanted nothing to do with the loyal Qunari and the city guard never came out this far. Today was different. Vidithari-Ruban had been spending much time with the Ashaad, learning all he could, especially about how to know when trouble was coming. That was something Vidithari-Ruban had always been good at in Kirkwall, remembering which humans liked to kick elves and which ones liked to give out ‘charity.’ Here in the wilds, the rules were different but could be read. Vidithari-Ruban hoped to be made Ashaad one day, and to serve in the Antaam with the rest of the warriors. Vidithari-Simeon and Diniah were probably going to become Athlok, and they seemed fine with that fate. They said it would be no different day-to-day then Kirkwall but without the poverty that went along with being an elf.

Vidithari-Ruban had noticed the natural patterns of wildlife were off. Smaller animals had been less active and the larger ones were gone. The birds were unaffected, likally something was moving quietly along the ground, disturbing only the animals that caught their scent. Something was coming, someone probably. Vidithari-Ruban retreated back past the section of trail where the path narrowed, and found a hiding spot. Anything approaching the camp from this direction would have to come through this way or else circle a long way around. If they did that, Vidithari would have to trust the proper Ashaad to see them coming. He unslung his hunting bow and settled in to wait.

It was almost two hours before he heard something rustling in the bushes. He had his bow ready, but not drawn, in an instant and he peered out into the woods. Bushes, slightly closer ,started moving Then another, slightly to the left. Then there was a sound directly behind Vidithari-Ruban, and, before he could turn around, he was on his back, disarmed and looking into the face of a dark-skinned human woman. She had a set or Veridium daggers in her belt as well as a small sack of rocks. Vidithari-Ruban cursed himself, she must have been throwing the rocks into the bushes as she made her way through the trees. He had fallen for the oldest trick in the book.

“What is a city elf doing out in these woods?” she asked.

“Poaching,” Vidithari-Ruban replied. He would be damned if his last action would be to betray his family… or the Qun.

“No harness for dragging large game,” she said. “A small hunting knife but no other butchering supplies. Alone in an area occupied by the last vestiges of the Antam. Try again.”

“Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun” Vidithari-Ruban said. Her reference to the Antaam gave him some idea of who this woman was. If he was wrong, what he said would have no meaning to her.

“Your accent is atrocious,” she said, helping Vidithari-Ruban back to his feet. “You must be Vidithari. I am Hissrad, of the Ben-Hassrith.” 

Vidithari-Ruban’s blood ran cold. He had heard the other Qunari whispering about the Ben-Hassteth. Some said that they might be punished for what they did in Kirkwall. 

“I… Yes I am Vidithari,” he said. “What are you doing here?”

“Delivering a message,” she said. “Not my usual function but the Arishok wanted someone who could travel through human lands without attracting attention.”

“But… the Arishok is dead,” Vidithari-Ruban protested. Hissrad laughed at that.

“An Arishok is dead, the Priesthood has selected another. He will be here soon to reclaim any survivors. You too I imagine.”

“They are coming to rescue us?” It had been so long Vidithari-Ruban had started to wonder.

“The Qun does not waste resources, and few are more precious than lives,” Hissrad replied, though the cadence of her voice suggested she was imitating another, probably the new Arishok. “Come,” she said sharply. “Bring me back to the camp. I must speak with your Sten, and I want to meet the other Vidithari.”

Vidithari-Ruban nodded and led Hissradback to the main camp.


End file.
